


Puppy Love

by HermioneGrangerPunchedMeInTheFace



Series: The Chronicles of Sirimione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Hermione is sixteen in this, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plans for future sex, Ship: PuppyLove, Sirimione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGrangerPunchedMeInTheFace/pseuds/HermioneGrangerPunchedMeInTheFace
Summary: Harry and Ron land themselves in detention on the day that they're supposed to go and see Sirius, leaving it up to Hermione to visit with Harry's godfather and bring him some supplies. But Sirius has an appetite for something more than smuggled food and Hermione is all too willing to satisfy.





	Puppy Love

Hermione Granger left the castle at noon to find that there was bright sunlight peeking through the silvery overcast and brightening up the grounds. The last of the frost from the night before was diminished and she couldn’t help but feel a little hopeful. Spring always gave her that feeling: rebirth, fresh starts, life anew… irrational senses of wonder that had been impressed upon her by her parents. It was a sense of joy that nothing could get rid of, though. Not even the noticeable lack of company she had. 

The letter that was balled up in her fist had clear instructions. She, Harry, and Ron were  _ supposed  _ to meet Sirius in Hogsmeade, with food and word on how things were going. Unfortunately for Sirius and Hermione both, Ron and Harry had landed themselves in detention with  _ Snape  _ of all people. Any chance they had of seeing Sirius was erased just as quickly as the icy touch of winter. 

So Hermione went alone, ignoring the cheers of Draco and his prat friends as she passed them by on the High Street.

“Granger!” The blonde had shouted. “Alone, I see. Don’t tell me that even Pot and Weasel have gotten tired of your ugly face!”

Hermione gritted her teeth, clutching the strap of her bag a little tighter, and moved on without comment. Walking so far down the road that the familiar sights and sounds of the village she knew faded in the distance. This was a path that she’d only walked down a few times before, when Sirius was hiding out in a nearby cave. And she was beginning to think that she was going to lose her way completely when, out of nowhere, a large and very shaggy black dog came bounding from out behind a cottage. 

It stopped and cocked its head when it saw Hermione. And only Hermione.

“Hello, Sirius.” She said, as politely as she could muster. Her heart hammered in her chest. How stupid could she have been to let Harry talk her into going alone? Of course Sirius wasn’t going to be happy to see her. She was just Harry’s friend, to him. He probably didn’t even know her name. 

The dog bounded forward, sniffing at the bag that Hermione was holding. (No doubt, catching scent of the steak tips she had sneaked away for him). Then, he wagged his tail once and turned, bounding down the old path. 

Hermione followed after him, struggling to keep up. Sirius bounded ahead on his four legs, easily ducking under or leaping over anything that obstructed the trail up the mountain. Hermione, however, was out of breath by the time that they reached that narrow fissure in the rock, her hair sticking to her neck and her forehead slick with sweat. 

Suddenly, she wished that she had been given detention, too. 

But, too late to turn back, she only watched as the large dog transformed into a man in ragged robes. Sirius looked better than she’d ever seen him, yes...but that didn’t mean that he didn’t still look very much like an escaped criminal. His tattoos were visible between the lapels of his robes and his hair was somewhat matted. Nevertheless, his smile was warm. 

“Hermione!” He croaked out, his eyes on the bag that she carried. Sighing, she slung it off of her shoulder and offered it over to him.

“I...I brought what I could.” She said, somewhat shyly. So he  _ did  _ know her name? “I know it’s probably not enough, but…”

“Where’s Harry?” Sirius asked, digging into the back and pulling out the provisions. He didn’t seem to have heard a word she said about them. 

“Detention. With Snape.” Hermione said, unable to keep the disapproval from her voice. “He and Ron were being idiots and, well, Snape doesn’t like them at the best of times.” 

“Git.” Sirius commented lightly, tearing into the bread. “Thank you for bringing me what you could. Ever since I took off from Grimmauld place, I’ve been back to living off of rats. I have no doubt that Dumbledore knows exactly where I am, but he’s not likely to interfere with me unless I start stealing a little too much.” 

Hermione made a softly disapproving noise. 

“Harry’s worried about you, you know. He’s furious that you ran off.”

“Yeah, well, why don’t we lock him up in an old house where a portrait of his dead mother screams insults at him all day, and see how  _ he  _ likes it?” Sirius muttered, biting off another chunk of bread. He swallowed thickly when he saw the way that Hermione was looking at him. “Sorry, that was harsh. Forgive me, I’ve been irritable lately.”

Hermione nodded, recovering from the initial start at his bitter tone. She’d never heard Sirius talk about Harry like that. 

“It’s okay. I guess I’d be angry too if I was living off of rats.” She said, in spite of herself. Prompted by the internal and never ending need to impress the adults in her life. Perfectionist to the bitter end. Good grades, good manners…

Sirius did offer her a smile, and she was grateful for his effort. 

“Do you want to come in?” He asked. “I don’t get company often...I was hoping to talk to Harry, but I’m sure you can tell me what’s been happening. You probably know more about his life than he does, eh? I love him dearly, but he’s not observant is he?”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Hermione said, wryly. If only Sirius  _ did  _ know how much Harry didn’t notice. “I...I’ll come in. It was a long walk, anyway. I could use a breather.”

* * *

“He’s been in a mood, lately.” Hermione finished, her tone somewhat gloomy as she ticked off the last of the issues that had been centered around Harry. “He’s always snapping at everyone. That vile woman, Umbridge, isn’t helping much.” 

“Twat.” Sirius agreed, helping himself to another bite of steak. He’d inhaled most of the food that Hermione brought him in just the fifteen minutes that they’d been talking. “One of the last things I’d heard from the order was that the Ministry sent her in. Keeping an eye on Dumbledore, I’d guess.”

“It’s worse than that. She’s messing with our classes.”

Hermione’s tone turned somewhat petulant at the thought. She’d always excelled at everything she did. But with Umbridge’s hatred for Defensive spells, Gryffindors, and anyone who liked Harry, she was in serious danger of only receiving an “Excellent” in her OWLs. Aggravated, she glared into the little fire Sirius had conjured up for them.

“We can’t even use our wands. She doesn’t want us to learn how to defend ourselves. It’s like she thinks that Dumbledore is training the whole of Hogwarts to fight the Ministry or something.” 

“That’s likely exactly what she thinks.” Sirius said, thoughtfully. “Exactly what the Minister thinks, rather. He always wondered why Dumbledore didn’t try to take his job. Everyone did. If anyone was wise enough for the position… well, Fudge has always been suspicious.”

Hermione nodded in agreement, deciding not to mention that she didn’t need these things explained to her. The fire was beginning to get to her, though, and she shrugged out of her coat. Might as well, she thought to herself. Sirius was evidently feeling chatty… and it wasn’t as though she had anything to do back at the Castle. 

She stretched, still feeling sore about the subject, and missing the look that Sirius gave her when she did. If Hermione had looked in the mirror before bolting from the castle… or if she’d seen the way that Sirius’ gaze rested on her, she might have realized that the shirt she was wearing was becoming too small for her. That the fabric clung just a little too tightly. But she didn’t look so she couldn’t know.

At least, not at first. 

“Any adv-” She’d started to ask, turning her head to look back at Sirius. She wasn’t quick enough to catch him staring, but she didn’t miss the way that he turned his head, quickly looking anywhere else. 

“...ice?” She finished, questioningly. 

Sirius cleared his throat.

“Have you three considered dropping out of school?” He joked, somewhat weakly. “The cave may not look it… but it’s pretty big.” 

Hermione looked around the dank little hole they were sitting in, her lips pursed with dissatisfaction. No one should live like this, she thought to herself. No one should live like Sirius had to live. From Prison, to caves… to an old house with killer pests, to caves again. It was a wonder that he ever had time to give Harry advice. He… he’s staring.

Hermione’s gentle concern was shattered when she realized that Sirius was staring. Boldly, this time, too. He either didn’t realize that he was looking or didn’t care if she saw him but  _ he was staring right at her chest. _

She glanced down. 

She’d never considered her own breasts, before. Never obsessed over shape or size - never even  _ thought  _ about them, save for that tragic time of the month when they were tender to the touch and a light gust of wind could make her wince with pain. Who had time to think about things like that, on a regular basis? There were other things to focus on… her studies, her friends, the war that was looming on the horizon…

And yet, here she was. Having all of those missing thoughts at once, just because it  _ seemed  _ like Sirius had been staring. 

Seemed being the operative word. He couldn’t have really been staring. He must just be lost in thought, she reasoned with herself. Worried about Harry. About himself. Wishing that it was his Godson sitting with him instead of one of his friend’s. What would he even be thinking about her breasts, anyway? 

A quiet voice in her head - one that she had never heard before - suddenly chimed in, snidely. She knew exactly what men thought of breasts, that voice said. That sent a shiver up her spine.

“Cold?” Sirius suddenly asked, drawing her attention back to him.

Hermione looked over at the man with wide eyes, shaking her head and sitting up a little straighter.

“No,” She said, faintly. “Just lost in thought.” 

_ Idiot. He’s not looking at you. Why would he be? He’s just worried about Harry or something. _

“Harry’s lucky to have a friend like you.” Sirius said, startling her again. Not because his words were sudden, this time. But because the praise was so unexpected. “Dedicated to his safety and well-being. With him every step of the way. I don’t suppose you two of you are…”

He lifted his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione nearly stopped breathing. 

“No!” She squeaked out. “Of course not! I - we’re just friends. Good friends, but that’s all. I don’t think about him like that and I know that Harry doesn’t think of me like that.” 

“You know?” Sirius asked, skeptically. “I don’t want to shock you, but boys -” 

“Harry isn’t like most boys. He has a lot going on in his head. War, an impossible destiny… and Cho Chang. She’s the one that Harry fancies.” 

Sirius barked out a laugh.

“I’ll have to ask him about that. I don’t suppose anyone talks to him about anything but war and death.”

He was quiet for another minute. Then-

“What about you and the other one? Ron? He seems -”

“Friends.” Hermione said, a little bit more sharply than she intended to. It wasn’t much of a secret… at least, not in  _ her  _ mind… that she’d been interested in Ron for a few years, now. A feeling that he never returned. In fact, most of the time, he just tired of her. Angry at her intelligence. At her cat. At her everything. “We’re just friends. He doesn’t think of me like that, either.”

Sirius lifted his hands in a gesture of surrender.

“I was just curious. You three seem awfully close, is all.”

Hermione’s cheeks flushed.

“You were close friends with Professor Lupin and Harry’s father, weren’t you?” She asked, somewhat crossly. “That didn’t mean that people said that you were-”

“Yes they did.” Sirius said with a wider grin. “All the time.”

Hermione fell silent, at a loss for words. That only made the man laugh harder. 

“Boys don’t really notice me.” She managed to say, after a minute. It wasn’t clever. But it was the only thought she could put into words and she hoped it would make him stop laughing.

It did.

“They should.” Sirius said, cocking an eyebrow. “They do. It might not seem like it, but once boys hit that special age, all they do is notice.”

It wasn’t her imagination, this time. His gaze definitely darted down to her chest. A strange, tingling warmth shocked through her like a zap of electricity, making her feel strange. Not...unhappy. But powerful. And longing for something that she didn’t have the words to ask for. It was strange to realize that a man was looking at her. Even stranger that it was Sirius. 

He wasn’t unattractive. It was surprising to realize that. Even in his ragged robes… he had put on a lot of weight since his escape. His skin wasn’t waxy anymore. And every so often he’d shrug his shoulders or laugh in a way that erased every year he spent in that prison. The light of the fire made his tattoos gleam. They looked dangerous. Her fingers itched to touch one.

Hermione bit her tongue, aggravated by her own thoughts. What was she doing?! He wasn’t looking at her. There was no way he was looking at her, a sixteen year old girl. She couldn’t possibly be interesting to him. 

“I’m not necessarily worth noticing.” She murmured, looking away from him. What a strange turn for the conversation. 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. Boys are idiots. They look but they’re never brave enough to say anything.” 

His tone was dismissive. 

“Too afraid of rejection.”

“Are you?” Hermione asked, immediately flushing red as she tried to correct herself. “I- I mean, were you?” 

“Sure, I was once.” Sirius agreed. “Azkaban changed things, though, I suppose. Sitting in a dark cell on your own for twelve years does that to a person.”

Twelve years. 

She shouldn’t be thinking about it, but she can’t help it. It wasn’t likely that any of his needs had been...dealt with in that time, right? And what about since he’d escaped? He’d been on the run and starving for so long, it seemed silly to think that he’d been having any affairs. 

And he’s still looking at her. 

“You were alone for a long time, weren’t you?” Hermione asked, softly. She scooted closer to him, surprising herself. 

He seemed surprised too. He didn’t answer her, but he didn’t move away either. 

“...Do you think I’m pretty?”

She couldn’t have said what possessed her to ask that question. It left her mouth before she could think about the words, and then they were out there. Hanging in the air and there was no way to take it back. 

“Hermione…”

He still hadn’t moved away from her, but Sirius was looking past her now. Likely thinking of everything that Hermione was supposed to be thinking about. The world outside of the cave they were in: the village, her friends, the war… all of the important things. 

“Sirius.” 

She sighed his name. She needs to break away. Leave now and possibly drown herself. How stupid could she be, thinking that he’d ever… that he’d want to… (But she doesn’t move. She can’t.)

“You’ve been alone for a while.” She said again, her heart hammering in her chest. “So have I. Not in the same way. But…”

“It’s getting late.”

“So?”

Oh god. Oh Merlin. What has she done? He’s disgusted by her, obviously. Why wouldn’t he be? Who would want to look at her, now? She just made a pass at her best friend’s godfather. She-

“So.” Sirius said, finally looking at her. The intensity in his gaze silenced all of her thoughts. “If you don’t leave, now, I’m going to do something that I can’t take back.”

“Are you going to touch me?”

“Hermione.”

“Do it.”

Her voice could barely rise above a whisper, but there was no denying the want in her voice. The sheer weight of the power she felt in her hands. She didn’t care if it was wrong. Didn’t care if she’d regret it, later. All she could feel was the aching lust and the need to be seen by someone as something other than a walking textbook. And God, if he’d just touch her…

“Mione… you don’t know what you’re asking.” 

His tone was harsh, but his hand was half raised into the air. Hesitating. Deliberating. His body made up its mind, no matter how far back his brain lagged. 

“I’m asking you to touch me. That’s all.”

She shifted against the floor, legs parting. Oh, of all the days to wear her jeans instead of the skirt…

His hand dipped down between her legs anyway. She jumped, startled by the hot feeling in her lower stomach. The fabric barrier her trousers create is enough to ensure that there’s no friction to turn her on. But the sight of him trying… the light touch his of fingers to that place between her legs is enough to soak her panties. 

He stroked his fingertips against the crotch of her jeans again. The jolt came again, but weaker. 

“Sirius!” She groaned, pushing herself closer to him. “Touch me.”

His other hand grabbed her breast. It wasn’t the same tender touch of his curious hand between her legs. No, this was a rough grab. He squeezed her through her shirt, groaning under his breath. The sensation was so new and so overwhelming that all she could do was tilt her head back and moan. It felt like her every nerve ending was a live wire. 

Hermione’s entire body trembled as Sirius let go of her breast and instead ran a hand through her wild mane of bushy curls. He wrapped his hand around her hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck. Before she could react to the cool air against her newly exposed skin, he leaned in and ran his tongue along the curve of her throat.

Any lingering doubts or uncertainty vanished the second that he started to lick and nibble at her neck while the ache between her legs only grew stronger. Her fingers curled into her palms, nails biting into her flesh. She closed her eyes, already imagining him taking his trousers off and providing her with the relief she needed.    
  
He moved his mouth back to hers, his tongue smoothing its way across her bottom lip. She hesitated, for a second, but then opened up and let him in. He took the lead, working his tongue over hers until a small whimper rose up in the back of her throat. She started to writhe against him and it was only then that he pulled back. He looked down at her with a wolfish grin, letting go of her hair to grab the hem of her shirt. He ripped it up and over her head, exposing her bra. That was the next thing to be torn off of her body and tossed aside. 

Hermione had no time to be fully aware that she was now half-naked in front of her best friend’s Godfather. Sirius had already ducked his head down and was eagerly lapping his tongue against her right breast. He teased her nipple with his mouth while his free hand pinched and pulled at her neglected breast, mixing pain with pleasure. 

The sensation sent sharp pangs of pleasure down to her neglected core. She could feel her cunt pulsing, soaking her panties with every jolt. And then, just when she was about to come undone under his ministrations… Sirius sat up right, releasing her tit from his mouth with a ‘pop’.

Hermione almost screamed with frustration.

Her fury must have been clear in her expression because Sirius laughed.    
  
“Easy, Mione.” He purred. He cupped her breasts, squeezing them, and then let his hands slide down her stomach. Her heart almost stopped as he reached her jeans. He must have been with muggle borns, before, Hermione thought, because he had no trouble unzipping them and pulling them off.

She tensed as soon as her pants were tossed over to her shirt and bra, taking in the situation. Here she was... lying on the floor of a cave, in nothing but her arousal soaked panties, about to be fucked by Sirius Black. Hermione suddenly felt dizzy. 

She’d never been with anyone. Sure, her own hands had curiously roamed her body a few times… but that was just masturbation. She’d never dared imagine that someone else’s hands might explore her most intimate self. 

She should tell him to stop. Promise not to tell Harry and then run. She opened her mouth to do that, but he dipped his head down between her legs and started mouthing her twat through her arousal soaked knickers. Fireworks exploded behind her closed eyelids and her fingers tangled in his matted hair. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! 

“Yessss!” She hissed out, unable to recognize her own voice. “Sirius!”

There was a ripping sound and then his tongue was on her flesh. He lapped at her slit eagerly, groaning at the taste of her young virgin pussy and she  _ screamed  _ with pleasure, her back arching. Her vision grew blurry, the tension in her abdomen growing and overpowering her. It built and built until she was sure she’d crack under the weight of her own pleasure… and then she  _ exploded _ . She shouted incoherently as she orgasmed, wetting his face with her juices. 

It felt like ages until her body began to settle back against the floor of the cave. She opened her mouth, unsure if she was supposed to thank him for what he just did to her, but Sirius wasn’t done yet. He pulled his robes off, and Hermione gasped.

She’d seen both Ron and Harry’s cocks in glimpses and always by accident. So to have Sirius so boldly expose himself to her… she wasn’t sure if she was excited or terrified. He was so big, and achingly hard. The tip of his cock was a deep purple and it twitched when he noticed that she was staring.   
  
Sirius hovered over Hermione, crashing his lips down onto hers. He bit her bottom lip and she whimpered, trying to watch as he took himself into his hand and guided his way between her pale, shaking legs. She parted them instinctively, nature taking over for her panicked mind. It didn’t matter that she didn’t know what she was doing. Her body knew what his wanted, and she was as compliant for him as a bitch in heat.    


Sirius moved forward with a hard thrust and took her. He hissed with pleasure while Hermione shouted with surprised pain. She froze under him, her breath stolen by the agony. She hadn’t been expecting that. It was strange and foreign and she looked up at him with wide, uncertain eyes. It burned. Was it supposed to burn? 

Sirius took pity on her, moving slowly. 

“Ahhhh…” Hermione whined as he inched his way back out of her. He slammed forward again and she cried out for a second time. 

It went that way for a few strokes. Slowly pulling out, and forcefully driving back in. In and out. In and out..until, suddenly, the pain gave away to pleasure. The burning didn’t stop but it became more of a tingle. Fresh waves of arousal washed over his cock. Her natural lubrication made it easier for him to move in her. 

She clung to him, then, and he took it as unspoken permission to stop holding back. He started to fuck her hard and fast, his cock pounding her little pussy. She lifted her hips to meet his, her thighs clamping down on his sides. The slight change in position made it possible for him to move deeper inside of her, hitting just the right spot. Over and over and over and over again.

Sirius grunted as he moved inside of her and sweat glistened off his chest and his brow. His hair concealed part of his face, giving him the look of a feral, wild man. It only thrilled Hermione more and she cried out to him.

“Yes! Fuck me, Sirius! Oh god...I’m going to - Sirius! I’m going to -!”   
  
“Go on, Mione,” Sirius growled. “Cum for me.”   
  
She did. She came around his thrusting cock, screaming as her world shattered into oblivion. The tightening of her twat around him was Sirius’ undoing and he shuddered inside of her, filling her with his hot, sticky cum. 

His thrusting slowed and slowed, until he let her legs down, then fell onto her, breathing heavily. He pulled his cock from her cunny, and she could feel his seed dripping down her cheeks. She squirmed, her used pussy still pulsing with aftershocks of pleasure and pain. 

They lay quiet for a few minutes, recovering. Then, finally, Sirius sat back up. He reached for Hermione’s wand and murmured a quiet spell. The sweat vanished from their bodies, and his cum was gone from between her legs. 

Hermione sat up slowly, her hair a mess and her face flushed pink. 

“Sirius…” She said, hesitantly. What do you say to a man after you’ve begged him to take you on the floor of a cave? None of her books could have given her the answer to that. 

“Mione.” Sirius said pleasantly. His hand slipped between her freshly cleaned twat, fingertips blushing against her folds. “...I will go back to Grimmauld place.”

“You will?” 

Hermione gaped at him, so shocked that she could almost forget what they had just done… well, she could have if he wasn’t absently fingering her clit.

“Yes. This whole time… I thought it was the house I couldn’t stand. I thought being cooped up made me restless. But I think I just missed…”

He trailed off suggestively. Hermione didn’t need him to finish that sentence to know what it was that he missed. 

“Harry will be really pleased to know that you’re going back.” Hermione said, somewhat thickly.

“I’m sure he will. And I’ll stay there… as long as you promise to come and visit me.”

“M-Me?” Hermione asked, unable to believe it, even as he leaned in and flicked his tongue against her breast. 

“You. And as often as you can manage. I told you that we can’t take back what we did… so we may as well just keep doing it.”

His free hand slipped between his own legs, working his cock back up from a semi-hard to a full erection. Hermione swallowed nervously.

“Already?” She asked, somewhat timidly.

Sirius just laughed.

“I’ve got a lot of lost time to catch up on. Don’t you want to help me out?”

Hermione licked her lips. 

 

She could get used to this.


End file.
